


Revealed.

by mothmaniscanon



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Reveal, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmaniscanon/pseuds/mothmaniscanon
Summary: Larry sees Sal's face for the first time.These are short chaptersThis is in a world where Sal and Larry's parents never got married.





	1. Chapter 1

I respected Sal and his past for so long but when you don't know anything about your best friends problems it's hard. Especially if you have to try to help with nightmares.

"Lar? Are you awake." The voice was quiet but I knew who it is.

"Wide awake, what's up?" We spoke in whispers.

"I had a bad dream, that's all." 

"Want to talk about it."

"Nah."

"Is it about your face?"

". . . Yeah, you wouldn't really understand though."

... "Can I ask a question?"

"You just did."

"Then I'll ask another."

"Shoot."

"So, Sal, when did you start wearing a mask?"

"Not too long before I moved here." He sighed and I could see his figure turn towards me. 

"Does it still hurt?"

"Not really. I don't really feel much pain, I guess sometimes if I apply to much pressure it'll hurt but I'm pretty sure that's how faces work in general."

"Do you think you'd feel comfortable showing me your face one day?"

"Maybe. At the moment no."

"I'm sure you don't look as bad as you say."

"I hope."


	2. Chapter 2

It was a good day, nothing had gone wrong, there was no big emergency, the school had been called off for the day, and Sal and I were chilling in my room. 

At one point we threw Sanity Falls on and headbanged throughout the song. It wasn't long before I felt a hard hit in the nose and paused what I was doing.

"Oh my god, Larry your nose is bleeding!"

 I reached my hands to face, then lowered it to see blood. I looked up to see Sals back, hurriedly grabbing tissues.

He turns around and I stop thinking for a second.

His mask had flown off his face and now here he was maskless, face revealed, he was very visibly upset.

I grabbed the tissues out of his hand, covering my nose and proceeded to look at him again in wonder. _This was sal, the real sally fisher._

 I could see his face.

Sure it was definitely bad, but not as nightmarish as he describes.

It was quiet for a moment. 

Then he started crying.

"Sal? Are you okay?" I ask frantically.

 

 

"You didn't look away." He cried, "You don't seem scared either." He looked down.

 

I smiled, "Sal. Why would I? I'm your best friend. I'd never be scared."

He cried harder, I pulled him towards my chest and moved us to sit down.

"Please look at me sal, you're fine, I'm fine, it's okay." He didn't look at me, "I don't think you look as bad as you say you do. Maybe others think that but then again they're also most likely assholes."

He looked up at me. He was still crying but now very softly. He looked up into my eyes, "You, don't think I look crazy?"

"I'm gonna tell it to ya straight bud, you don't look normal, -but it's nice for me to see your face. I don't think you look that bad."

He sighed, then chuckled a bit. "Of course you'd think that."

We stayed silent, no one quite knowing what to say next. So we sat in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence. 

He planted the top of his head on my chest, and I heard him cry quietly. He looked up at me again and smiled.

And  _damn_  was it a good smile.

"Here I thought you'd think I look well you know-" He took a deep breath and stopped speaking. I knew what he meant to say.

"I don't think you're ugly." 


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~

As our group walked throughout the wooded area we had all were quiet. I had my boyfriend sitting on my shoulders because he refused to walk like the little shit he is.

His mask was sitting strapped to his arms, finally feeling comfortable enough with us to not have to wear it.

It's nice to see him smile instead of just the blank-faced mask. 

"Nice to see your face, sal" Ash had said.

"I'm glad" He laughs.

I looked up to him.

"We all are dude."

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
